


You will be found

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Avengers one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dear Evan Hansen References, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Avengers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Bucky had been feeling low again. He didn't tell Steve, bue he could tell, from the way Bucky constantly hid in his old room in the tower, as often as he could.





	You will be found

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea kind of came to me this morning, when I was listening to Dear Evan Hansen, and You will be found (which is my favorite song in the soundtrack) made me think of Bucky, and I came up with this idea that the Avengers all choose to band together and sing it to Bucky when he feels like he doesn't deserve to be treated to kindly. The only downside to this fic, is now I desperately want to see this happen in a movie! I mean, half the cast of Avengers can sing. Marvel, make it happen! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Bucky had been feeling low again. He didn’t tell Steve, but he could tell, from the way Bucky constantly hid in his old room in the tower, as often as he could. Whenever he got that way, he escaped to his old room, as opposed to the room he and Steve shared. It broke Steve’s heart to see Bucky that way, feeling like he didn’t deserve to be treated so well, and to be so welcomed by the Avengers. He knew Bucky would never tell him is he asked, so he decided to do something about it. But to do that, he needed the help of all the Avengers.

  “Nat, I need your help. Bucky is in another low point, he constantly hides in his room. I know he would never tell me, but he’s thinking about how he doesn’t deserve to be treated so kindly. I have an idea, but I need everyone's help” Steve said, when he approached Nat about the idea. She just nodded, and motioned for Steve to continue.

  “Have you ever heard of the musical Dear Evan Hansen?” Steve asked, a smile forming on his face. After getting Nat on board, it wasn’t hard to get the rest of the Avengers to join in on the plan. Apparently they were all sucker for broadway musicals. Before long, not only were all the Avengers willing to help, but they already planned out how this idea would work. All they needed now, was Bucky.

  “Hey, Buck? Can I come in?” Steve asked gently, knocking on Bucky’s door quietly. He didn’t hear an answer, so he figured Bucky didn’t want to see anyone.  _ Looks like we’re going to have to do this now _ , Steve thought to himself. He texted Nat to bring the Avengers to the outside of Bucky’s old room, and he took in a deep breath.

  “Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear?” Steve sang, the lyrics coming to him easily.

  “Well, let that lonely feeling wash away. Maybe there’s a reason to believe you’ll be okay. Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand, you can reach, reach out your hand” Steve continued singing, knowing his voice wasn’t the best, but he didn’t care. He just hoped that this would help Bucky.

  “And oh, someone will come running” came Nat’s voice from next to Steve, and he turned to look at her, smiling, seeing the rest of the Avengers standing together, behind them.

  “And I know, they’ll take you home. Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you. And when you’re broken on the ground, you will be found”

  “So let the sun come streaming in, cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again. Lift your head and look around. You will be found. You will be found. You will be found. You will be found. You will be found” Steve and Nat sang together, both smiling, hoping this worked.

  “There’s a place where we don’t have to feel unknown. And everytime that you call out, you’re a little less alone” Tony sang, now standing to Seve’s right. Steve was grateful Tony agreed to help, despite everything he’s learned about Bucky.

  “If you only say the word” Bruce sang, standing next to Tony, and they all shuffled, so he would fit.

  “From across the silence, your voice is heard” Tony and Bruce sang together, and Steve smiled, knowing that Bucky means this much to the Avengers. All the Avengers began singing in a harmony, even those who hadn’t been singing yet. It may have sounded a little weird at times, without any music, but there was a beautiful sentiment behind it.

  “Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you. When you’re broken on the ground, you will be found” Wanda and Clint sang, moving to stand on Nat’s left.

  “So let the sun come streaming in, cause you’ll reach up, and you’ll rise again. If you only look around, you will be found” Pete and Thor sang, joining the rest of the team, and all the Avengers that were at the tower were now standing in front of Bucky’s door.

  “You will be found” Tony sang.

  “You will be found” Nat continued.

  “You will be found” Steve sang, feeling his heart warm at the sight of all the Avengers, showing their support for Bucky, all banning together, to make sure nobody felt left out.

  “Out of the shadows, the morning is breaking and all is new, all is new. It’s filling up the empty, and suddenly I see that all is new, all is new” all the Avengers sang together, and Steve couldn’t help but tear up a little, knowing his family was so willing to do this together.

  “You are not alone” Clint sang, smiling, and looked to his left, to Wanda.

  “You are not alone” Wanda sang, and smiled too.

  “You are not alone” Peter sang, and smiled too.

  “You are not alone” Thor sang, and smiled.

  “You are not alone” Bruce sang, and looked at Tony.

  “You are not alone” Tony sang, and Steve noticed his smile.

  “You are not alone” Nat sang, and looked to her right, at Steve, who was already smiling.

  “You are not alone” Steve said, and felt his heart warm again. Suddenly, the door opened, and Bucky walked out slowly, looking hopeful.

  “Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need someone to carry you, when you’re broken on the ground” Bucky sang, and Steve’s heart swelled, when he saw the small smile on Bucky’s face. It worked!

  “You will be found!” So let the sun come streaming in, cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again. If you only look around, you will be found. You will be found” The avengers sang, all looking happy that the plan worked, and Bucky had felt better.

  “You will be found” Steve sang, and walked up to Bucky, enveloping him in a tight hug, that Bucky returned, just as tightly.

  “Thank you” Bucky said, his voice trembling, and Steve felt his shoulder get wet, from Bucky’s tears. He hugged him tighter, and everything felt right in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSfH2AuhXfw  
> Link to the song on Youtube


End file.
